


but you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two

by r1ker



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ker/pseuds/r1ker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jack apologizes, daniel accepts with his own conditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two

**Author's Note:**

> justin bieber thanks for the title, thanks to mac for the inspiration for this one

Jack gives it a couple of hours before going to Daniel's room, which he found with the help (or the threat thereof) of the clerk at the front desk. He stands in front of the door for a few moments, lets his thoughts race as he tries to decide what to do next. He could fall to his knees and let Daniel have his way with him, be that violence or otherwise, or he could leave and just let this fester.

 

But he can't, he can't go on with this case knowing that this transpired between them. His mouth still burns with the heat and the anger that lingered behind Daniel's kiss, his lip stinging with the ingrain of his teeth. His finger rests there as he stands before the door with his other hand hovering above it as a fist. Finally he knocks, once, twice, and waits a few more seconds for Daniel to answer.

 

Dressed in his nightclothes but with one gloved hand gripping his crutch, he looks like he's damn near falling asleep standing up as he stands in front of Jack. He blinks slowly, not speaking at first. Soon he does, clearing his throat before opening his mouth, and Jack's never paid attention to what's about to be said so much in his life.

 

"I was just going to sleep," Daniel all but grumbles, free hand rubbing at his eye. Jack nods like he would have been able to sleep a wink knowing this still hung in the air above them. He yawns and Jack watches, notes how the gesture softens every feature of Daniel's face as if he could get more handsome. However the lines around his eyes are drawn, his brow hung down heavy with exhaustion, and he's about ready to step back and let him get the rest he looks like he deserved. But he can't, not now.

 

"I'm sorry," Jack says finally. He sees Daniel slowly start to come back to reality with his words, standing up a little straighter so that he's not so heavily leaning on his crutch. "For everything, I…I didn't mean to give you the impression that I'm not considerate of those things. I am, but it's hard." He's not lying with that last part, was a little with the first one; he's not sorry he made an effort to defend himself given the world that they live in, but he'll admit it should have been done differently. While he might not be the same as Jack, Daniel would have known to take care with a situation such as that.

 

Daniel stands back a little in his place, not so much resting near the doorframe now, and Jack watches his face change to something more considerate, more soft. If Jack didn't know any better he'd say that Daniel was starting to feel sorry for him, but not in that pitying way someone else would should they be aware of Jack and put him into the context of society as an outsider.

 

"What you did was dishonest," Daniel adds in his own right, "and I don't believe for a second that was really you saying what you said. You are scared, Jack. You are scared to death of what could be if this got out, and I don't blame you for a second. But you've got to understand that hurting someone in the course of denying yourself isn't right." Jack knows, knows with all of himself that Daniel's right. He's always been, always had the more level head in much of anything they've dealt with together.

 

Jack doesn't provide any answer to that. Instead he drops to his knees, slowly, on the woven welcome mat between them, lets his head drop a little to let Daniel know that this is him coming before him with all of him bare for analysis, for examination, for judgment if necessary. Jack won't do this for anyone except him. Only him, if you had to ask. Daniel catches on and lets one hand rest gently on the top of Jack's head, not quite weaving fingers through his hair. Jack looks up then when the fingers do move to take pieces of his hair between them and he hopes that the pleading look on his face will speak numbers to Daniel that this is real, not a ruse.

 

Daniel pats him on the top of his head to urge him to stand and Jack does, moves in closer so Daniel can get his arms around him. The embrace is loose but Jack can feel Daniel is close, close enough for his breath to be warming the part of his chest warmed by his jacket. Jack can smell the soap he used in his nightly shower, the wax that sculpts his hair into its uniform shape, the lotion that parches his skin that's dry from their unorthodox climate they're in.

 

So Jack kisses him for real this time, no voracity and anger behind the gentle press of his lips, and Daniel's face tilting up to his feels like a blessing now more than ever. Jack urges him to open up and Daniel does with utmost willingness, sighing a gentle breath into Jack's mouth as he's kissed. Jack had surveyed the surroundings before he made the journey to Daniel's new room, knew this block of the hotel rooms wasn't occupied by a soul other than Daniel himself.

 

Jack's hands feel useless at his side so he brings one up to cup Daniel's jaw, angle his face more to grant him even more of Daniel as if he doesn't already have all of him right now standing here before him. He eases Daniel back into the hotel room, shuts the door quietly behind them as if anyone would be intruding on two unknown cops just doing their job in this hotel, and paces them both back to where the backs of Daniel's thighs brush against the made-up bed.

 

Daniel lets Jack take the lead in the slow dance they've engrossed themselves in, allows nimble fingers to free buttons from their loops on his sleep shirt, ease the elastic band down past his hips and his thighs to bunch at the crooks of his knees. He's almost dizzy with how soft Jack's touch is, fingertips ghosting to the point of carrying their own electric current against Daniel's skin. Daniel can't breathe, can't think properly for the way Jack works to consume him from the outside in.

 

He hears that Jack's talking to him when he's got his back on the bed flat. They're quiet words, hushed as though there's a third person near them eavesdropping, but when he strains his ears, he can hear Jack murmuring, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Daniel's already forgiven him as much as he could, which wasn't a huge deal because Jack was dealing with far too much for one person to deal with silently, but enough to make it unnecessary for Jack to apologize any further.

 

Daniel's leg is handled accordingly, cushioned gently by the solid presence of Jack's hand cradling beneath his thigh, and in this position it's possible for them to rub together, Daniel's cock tight against his belly but close enough to Jack's to make him inhale sharply as a result. Jack thrusts once to test the waters, finds Daniel's answering breath of a moan more than enough to continue, and groans once when he too finds that this is better than he ever could have imagined.

 

Jack's hand follows suit, wrapping around Daniel's cock loosely to stroke him with mild hesitation, like he's not quite sure he's doing it right. Daniel would have to say otherwise – just the feel of Jack's grip, the groove of his fingers as he works up and down Daniel's cock – is as close to heaven as he'll get still being alive. It's careful like Jack's never been for a second, gentle like he wishes he would have been as they collided earlier with the coffee table as an unfortunate victim in the melee, and intent like there's an invisible mission at hand.

 

Daniel finds himself nearing his end as soon as it's begun, the urgency of climax creeping up his spine at a sinister crawl, and Jack's mouth resting over his doing nothing but breathing out soft exhales is plenty of room to warn him. "Jack, I'm going to come, I'm going to come." He doesn't mean to sound so frantic but he's not sure where Jack stands on him coming on his hand. He'd hate for this to turn awkward by Daniel finishing early like he can't help but do, but Jack doesn't stop, doesn't let up although Daniel wants him to out of caution for what could happen, he doesn't. Jack sighs like he's sinking into warm water when Daniel comes with a strangled cry, head moving away from Jack's to find air in the room that's now full of nothing but stuffy air.

 

Jack continues to breathe in deep, in through his nose and out through his mouth, and soon those breaths turn more urgent as he too finds himself seeking and being delivered into release, coming with an exhale onto the curve of Daniel's hipbone. Daniel doesn't make a move to touch him, lets Jack's cock brushing against his soft stomach be all the stimulation he needs to come, and rubs one hand along the back of Jack's head to let him know this is what he wants, and this is everything he could ever want to rectify their situation.

 

Jack's sounds stutter as just being atop Daniel over stimulates him, and he pulls himself off to lie on the bed next to Daniel. He exchanges a few lazy kisses with Daniel to let him know not all is lost on the romance front – he can't get enough of the man's mouth, the way he shakes when he breathes out, still managing the strength to kiss Jack back based solely on his reserves. They both sound like they've just run marathons when in fact they were just making amends in one of the only ways they knew how.

 

That way is Jack smiling at him when he sees just how flustered Daniel's gotten after sex, his face a rich shade of red both from climax and from having Jack close to him in a way life before didn't seem like it was going to allow them. And if that way is also recognizing the mess they've made below their chests, wiping it off with the corner of bed sheets that weren't all that clean in the first place, and rolling over to go to sleep with Jack resting his head beneath Daniel's chin, it'll just have to do.


End file.
